Waiting For a Miracle
by Dana Hale
Summary: Set during Redux II. Scully has a new chip in her neck. Will it do what it's supposed to?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Waiting For a Miracle

AUTHOR: Dana Hale

EMAIL: K

SPOILERS:Redux II

SUMMARY: Set during Redux II. Scully has a new chip in her neck. Will it do what it's supposed to?

DISCLAIMER: The X-Files television show and characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Corporation.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There are a gazillion cancer arc stories out there already. Can I play too?

* * *

It had been twelve hours. Twelve long hours waiting to see if the newly implanted chip in Scully's neck would make a difference. A difference between life and death.

It had been an extremely long day for Mulder. The events of the hearing had been a shocking and confusing display of both truth and betrayal. Blevins was dead, Cancerman was presumed dead, and somehow the murder of Scott Ostlehoff was forgotten and forgiven. Mulder was a free man. But not in his mind. He was responsible for the most heinous crime of them all...the vicious disease that was slowly taking his Scully away from him. "They gave me this disease to make you believe," she had said to him.

Mulder sat slumped in the white plastic chair outside of Scully's hospital room, where he had been camped for most of the evening. He would much rather be holding Scully's hand and watching her sleep, but Mrs. Scully and Bill were in her room, and Mulder wanted to give them some breathing room and privacy. She needed to be surrounded by her family. After all, this was all his fault. He should be the one lying in that bed, not Scully. He didn't blame Bill at all for what was said earlier. Bill's words had stung him, but at least it was the truth.

Mulder heard the jiggling of door knob next to him as the door to Scully's room opened. Mrs. Scully quietly appeared. Standing in front of Mulder with her arms crossed tightly to her chest, she let out a huge sigh. Compassion shown in her weary eyes. "Why don't you go home? We'll call you if there is any change. You haven't slept in two days."

"No. I'm staying here," Mulder replied softly.

"Don't do this to yourself, Fox. I don't know what Bill said to you earlier, but I know you've done all you can to help Dana. You need to help yourself now. You need to stay strong for her, and that means getting your rest. Now I want you to go home, and I promise we will call you if the situation changes."

It had been a long time since Mulder had been mothered by a real mother. He supposed she was right, but he was torn between the strong need to be with Scully and the painful desire to run away from it all. Did he really want to be there when she slipped away into the depths of the unknown, never to see her again?

"Has she been asleep this whole time?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. She's resting comfortably. You should too."

After a long pause, Mulder finally said, "Alright, I'll go home, but just for a little while." He slowly got up from his chair and stretched his long limbs. "But please call if..."

"You know we will," Mrs. Scully interrupted as she placed her hand on his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze.

She watched Mulder walk down the hallway and through the double glass doors. He looked so defeated. Mrs. Scully remembered seeing him distressed early on in his partnership with Dana, when Dana had been taken that first time. But this was different somehow. This had hit him even harder. She knew the two had a friendship based on mutual respect for each other, but could this now be love that was showing in his tired, sad eyes? If Dana didn't make it this time, Mrs. Scully feared how Mulder would react.

* * *

Mulder tossed and turned on his worn-out leather couch, pulling the scratchy afghan up higher over his shoulders. He ended up lying on his back with his eyes open, listening to the gurgling sounds of his fish tank. He had slept for a few hours, but it was a restless sleep. Was Cancerman right about the chip? Could Scully's cure be as simple as that? He had no reason to believe Cancerman, although this man seemed to hold all of the cards. Dangling his sister in front of him, only to take her away again. Flaunting a cure for Scully, but never really promising anything. Was Cancerman still alive? If he was alive, there was one thing Mulder knew for sure. Mulder would not hesitate to pull the trigger on him this time if he had the chance.

The ringing of his phone interrupted Mulder's thoughts. It was five a.m. Mulder knew who it was on the other end, and in one split second, his heart sunk deep into his stomach. Was it bad news? Was this it? He let it ring a few more times, trying to prepare himself for what he would be hearing, and then he slowly picked up the receiver. He wasn't expecting to hear Bill's voice.

"Mr. Mulder, Dana has taken a turn. Not that I want you here, but she has been asking for you, so you better get over here."

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, swallowing hard to tame the lump in his throat.

"Just get here." Bill hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Mulder quickly made his way to Scully's room, panic written all over his face. Mrs. Scully was waiting for him in the hallway.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Mulder blurted out as he tried to gain access to Scully's room. Mrs. Scully held him back.

"Fox, wait. Let me explain. You need to be prepared..."

"Prepared for what?" Mulder yelled, no longer able to control the unyielding feelings of anxiety that hung heavy in his chest.

Mrs. Scully grabbed his arms. "Fox, listen to me. Calm down. We have some good news. But there's some bad news, too."

"What is it?" Mulder tried to see past her into Scully's room.

"Doctor Zuckerman came and told us the results from the test that they ran late last night. The tumor is shrinking. The chip seems to be working!"

"What?" Mulder looked into Mrs. Scully's eyes with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He seems to think that at the rate it's shrinking, the tumor will be gone in a few days."

"But you said there was bad news?" Mulder asked, confused and dazed.

"Doctor Zuckerman thinks that her body is trying to reject the chip. She's developed a high-grade fever. She's on heavy antibiotics, but the fever is so bad it's to the point where she is incoherent and delirious. We can't keep her lying still. She keeps calling out your name. Fox, if she is unable to fight off this fever, the doctor said he's going to have to remove the chip."

Mulder shook his head in understanding. Mrs. Scully finally released her grip on him and he let himself into the room. Bill was holding down Scully's arms as she was thrashing around in the bed. Her eyes were closed but she was mumbling something. Her face was flushed and her expression distressed.

"Dana, you have to calm down. It's going to be okay," Bill tried to soothe her.

"Mulder...Where...I want...Mul..." Scully garbled.

Mulder stood just inside the doorway, taking in the scene. He was scared frozen. Bill looked up and noticed him standing there.

"So I guess you were right about the chip, huh?" Bill angrily spoke to Mulder. "But it didn't come without a price, did it? You better start praying she makes it through, or I will never forgive you for this." Bill stormed out of the room, leaving Mulder alone with Scully.

Scully called out his name again, throwing her head from side to side, still keeping her eyes closed. Mulder's heart was suddenly overflowing with an uncontrollable urge to comfort her, to calm her. He found his legs again and quickly walked over to her bed. He sat down on the mattress next to her and caressed her cheek. She was burning up under his cool touch. Mulder saw a basin of cold water and a washcloth on the bedside table. He took the washcloth, dampened it in the water, and gently patted Scully's face, wiping away the beads of sweat. She was mumbling again, trying to say his name. Realizing how desperately she had wanted him there, he was overcome with strong feelings of love for her. Feelings that used to go unnamed, but in this moment he now knew the truth. She needed him just as badly as he needed her.

" Shhhh...I'm here, Scully, I'm here," he whispered to her gently. Scully relaxed a little, subconsciously leaning in to feeling of the cold washcloth against her skin and the sound of his tender voice.

"Muld..." Scully breathed out, her eyes still closed.

Mrs. Scully was standing in the doorway now, watching. Mulder didn't know she was there.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Rest, Scully. I'm here." Mulder's voice was filled with affection. He folded the washcloth and molded it to her forehead, letting it rest there. He took her hand and lightly kissed it, then bent over and kissed her cheek. She was much calmer now, almost sleeping.

"You have to fight this, Scully. I will not lose you. I can't lose you."

"...love..." Scully slurred as she slipped further into unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Scully," Mulder whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. She had succumbed to sleep.

Mrs. Scully suddenly felt like an intruder, so she quietly left the room without being noticed. She let out a sigh knowing that her daughter finally had the comfort that she needed. He was her best medicine right now.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"I don't understand how she could want him around," Bill spat out to his mother in the hallway outside Scully's room.

"She doesn't blame him for this. You shouldn't either."

"I can't believe you're on his side!"

"This is not about taking sides, Bill. This is about Dana getting well. You should see what I saw just happen in there. How is it that we couldn't get her to calm down, but he had her relaxed and sleeping in mere minutes? They love each other. Regardless of what you think, Bill, Fox is good to her."

"Oh that's just great. Just great. Well I'm sure they'll be very happy together. Or very dead together, because that's what eventually will happen if they keep working on this 'quest' of theirs. I'm going home, I can't be here anymore."

Bill grabbed his coat from off the chair and briskly walked away.

* * *

Two days later, Dr. Zuckerman met with Mulder and Mrs. Scully to discuss Scully's condition.

"Unfortunately, her fever has not subsided. I still believe that her body is trying to reject the chip. Her body has been through a tremendous amount of stress due to the prior treatments she received. Her immune system is too weak to fight off the fever. The tumor is now half the size it was, but the rate of shrinkage has decreased. If it is the microchip in her neck that is causing the tumor to shrink, then this fever is deterring that microchip from doing what it needs to do. I am unfamiliar with this technology, but I do know that the longer she has this fever, the less chance she has of surviving. I think by removing the chip, her fever will break..."

"But then the tumor will grow back," Mrs. Scully interrupted.

"Like I said, I am unfamiliar with how this microchip works. It's hard to say what would happen to the tumor. But a decision needs to be made rather quickly. We can keep the chip in and take the risk that the fever will break on its own, or I can take the chip out to give her immune system some time to recuperate."

Mulder finally let out the breath he was holding. This was all too familiar to him; sitting here with a doctor and Scully's mother, agonizing over the possibility that they could very well be losing Scully forever. The first time this scene played out, they were talking about taking her off life support. Now it was about the chip. How long will Scully continue to be subjected to this conspiracy against her?

"From what I know about the chip, removing it is what gave her the cancer in the first place," Mulder said. "Scully is the strongest person I know. She'll pull through this. I think we should leave it in."

"Fox, this isn't our decision to make. Dana needs to decide," Mrs. Scully stated.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. Let me know soon whatever is decided." Dr. Zuckerman left the room.

"Mrs. Scully, I think she'll agree with me. Like she said before, you don't have all the facts. We've been investigating other abductions similar to Scully's and have uncovered some truths. But please, if you'll let me, I want to talk with her and get a feel for what she wants."

"Alright, Fox. I know that Dana trusts you. I want to be able to trust you, too."

* * *

"Scully, open you eyes for me. Scully, can you hear me?" Mulder tried to gently cajole Scully out of her fevered stupor. He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Scully was torn from her sleep and thrown into reality. Hearing Mulder's voice, she slowly attempted to open her eyes. When she succeeded, she was rewarded by seeing Mulder smile, although her head was pounding and the back of her neck tingled.

"It's so good to see those beautiful blue eyes, Scully. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Scully mumbled.

Mulder frowned. "Scully, don't..."

"Kidding..." Scully tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. "Feel funny...so hot..." Scully licked her dry, chapped lips.

"I know, Scully. You have a really bad fever." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why?" she managed to blurt out as she closed her eyes once more. The light was too much for her pulsating headache.

"The doctor thinks that your body is rejecting the chip. He wants to take it out."

"The tumor?" she asked.

"It's half the size it used to be. Scully, the chip seems to be working on the tumor, but it's making you very sick. I need to know what you want to do. Do you want Dr. Zuckerman to take the chip out?"

"I feel it, Mulder."

"You feel what, Scully?"

"The chip. It pulls me..."

"What do you mean, Scully?" Mulder was confused.

"Can't explain it...it tingles."

"Do you want the doctor to take it out?" Mulder asked again.

"No...it's working...so tired."

"Okay, Scully. You just rest." Mulder placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her fall back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Scully was jolted awake, soaked with sweat from her fever. She saw her mother across the room, sound asleep in the chair with a hospital blanket wrapped around her. The room was dark and quiet, but she felt something calling her. She couldn't quite grasp what it was, but it was something like a beacon, beckoning her to come. The sensation was so strong that she could no longer control her own movements. She felt herself pull the IV out of her arm. Automatically she was up and out of bed with her bare feet planted on the floor. She had to go. It was calling her. In a trance-like state, she began walking and made her way out of the hospital unnoticed.

Still in her hospital gown, she found herself wandering around the lower level of the hospital's parking garage. She could feel the beacon getting closer, pounding out a rhythm that matched the beating of the pulse coming from the back of her neck. Walking further into the dark shadows of the garage, she noticed a car sitting idle with its passenger-side door open. Without question, she got into the car and shut the door. The driver took off immediately, squealing and smoking the tires as the car sped out of the garage and off into the night.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" Mulder screamed at the nurse. "THEY TOOK HER, DIDN'T THEY? THEY TOOK HER AGAIN!"

A collection of doctors and nurses gathered in the hallway, witnessing the unraveling of Fox Mulder. No one said a word. Mrs. Scully stood among them trying to fight back her tears.

Mulder didn't expect them to answer. Of course they didn't see anything. Of course they didn't know where she was. Because THEY took her.

Out of desperation, Mulder flung an empty wheelchair into the wall. Mulder had lost it. Lost his cool. Lost his temper. Lost his patience. Lost his tolerance. Lost his Scully. Again. And then he felt sick. He grabbed the closest waste basket and lost the contents of his stomach.

He stumbled down the hallway in a daze, leaving everyone behind.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A fusion of voices became mangled in Scully's mind, whispering and mumbling strange words that she couldn't quite make out. Was she dreaming? She felt like she was moving, yet when she tried to move her arms and legs, they wouldn't cooperate. Was she floating on air?

She couldn't speak. She could tell her eyes were closed, but there was a bright light shining from somewhere off in the distance. And then there were terrifying sounds, like machinery being switched on, metal rubbing against metal, grinding, twisting, and snapping.

She felt nothing except a cold numbness that swept throughout her body. It didn't hurt, but it didn't seem right, either. No, something was very wrong. More voices and more terrorizing sounds kept crowding her in. It was getting so loud, so jumbled up, so overwhelming. She knew it wasn't safe. She wanted to run away. But how could she escape this place?

* * *

Mulder climbed up the grassy hill near Skyland Mountain. This was the only place he could think of to start looking for Scully. It's where they took her before. He didn't want to remember; he had suppressed those dark memories in the back of his mind and thought he would never have to retrieve them. But now it was happening all over again. And this time Mulder was out for blood. Whoever did this WILL die.

Mulder was all alone in this. His informant had been dead for months, and he knew Skinner wouldn't be able to do anything. Skinner would probably just say, "Go home, Mulder. You're too close to this case."

Of course he was too close. How could he not be? They know that Scully is his downfall; take her out of the equation and he loses his will to live. When did she become so much a part of him? Did the conspirators plan it that way from the beginning, when they set her up with him, or did it just happen on its own? Either way, the strongest of bonds had been formed, and Mulder was dying a slow, painful death from being torn apart from her.

When Mulder reached the top of the hill, he stopped to listen to the silence. The sky was illuminated with thousands upon thousands of stars. At any other time, Mulder would have considered the view inspiring. But now it was just very lonely. He felt like one tiny grain of sand, alone in an infinite universe. Scully could be anywhere. But she wasn't here. He just knew. He was wasting his time.

* * *

"How is it that you never die, no matter how many bullets are put through your head?"

"How is it that you can never get things right the first time, Alex?" The Smoking Man said wryly.

"I should kill you now, with my bare hands." Krycek snapped back.

"But you won't, because you're a coward. And besides, you need me." The Smoking man blew a puff of smoke directly into Krycek's face. Krycek ignored it.

"You'd like to think so, Old Man."

"Cut the crap, Alex. Why are you here?"

"Let's just say I heard about your latest kidnapping scandal. I came to take back what's rightfully mine."

"What's rightfully yours? Who are you to know what is right?"

"This has gone on long enough. You shouldn't have let Mulder take that extra chip. I want it back. It's the only copy left."

"You really think that chip is the only copy left?" The Smoking Man laughed. "You're more naive than I thought, Alex. The project will go on. Things are finally falling into place for us. The chip has been thoroughly tested now, thanks to Scully."

"You should have let her die. She is no use to us anymore. They won't take her again."

"On the contrary, she could be the key to everything we've ever wanted." The Smoking Man walked over to the window to look outside and drew another puff from his Morley. "We've made the necessary adjustments." He turned back to look at Krycek. "It's in your best interest to see that she stays alive."

"Maybe. But then again, maybe not," Krycek said as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Skinner sat upright in his chair while on the phone with Mulder. 

"She's been missing since late last night. No one saw her leave the hospital. She just vanished. Sir, I know what you're going to say. But I need to do everything I can to find her. If you get any leads, let me know."

Mulder closed his cell phone and got out of his car. Walking up the path to Mrs. Scully's house, he wondered whether this was a good idea or not. But knowing that she was the last person to see Scully in the hospital, he had to question her. He knocked softly on the door and waited. A few moments later, Mrs. Scully opened the door a crack. Mulder could tell she had been crying.

"Did you find out anything?"

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Scully. I wanted to ask you a few questions, though."

"Fox, I told you, I don't know anything either. I was asleep and didn't see or hear anything. Believe me; I've played it over and over in my mind, trying to remember."

"Maybe I can help you remember. Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry...this isn't a good time. Bill is here and...well, let's just say it's not very safe for you to be here right now." Mrs. Scully promptly closed the door and left Mulder standing alone on the porch.

* * *

She must be dreaming, because this place she was in wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was too cold and void of life. She was lost in a vast empty space, with no color or sound. Scully felt trapped and was full of confusion. Was this what it was like to die? Feeling your own existence, but knowing somehow that you don't exist? She couldn't remember how or why she got here. Nothing made sense. Her mind wasn't functioning properly. Why couldn't she wake up from this nightmare? She never felt so alone.

* * *

With no sleep and two days worth of stubble on his face, Mulder walked like a zombie through the corridor of the hospital parking ramp back to his car. He thought he could pull some information off the hospital's security tapes from the night that Scully disappeared, but he cameup empty-handed. Dana Scully. The never-ending X-File. Mulder was slowly losing his mind. 

A speeding car up ahead shook Mulder out of his trance. It was coming down the ramp, heading straight for him. Mulder quickly dove off to the side just in time to avoid being hit. The car passed Mulder and came to a screeching halt. Then, just as quickly, the car was thrown into reverse and stopped right next to Mulder. The driver rolled down the window.

"Get in."

"No. You're a dead man, Krycek." Mulder seethed. Mulder immediately pulled his gun and aimed straight for Krycek's head.

"Go ahead. Kill me, Mulder. But I know what happened to Scully."

"Go to hell. I am so SICK of your games."

"Mulder, put your gun down and get in the car," Skinner said from the passenger side of the car. He leaned his body forward in the seat and out of the darkness so that Mulder could see he was there.

"Oh great, now it's a party," Mulder said sarcastically. Despite his first instinct, Mulder drew down his weapon and got in the back seat of the car. After he slammed the door shut, he said, "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

Krycek parked the car off to the side in the shadows.

"Krycek has some information for us," Skinner informed Mulder.

"Right. Whatever," Mulder said.

"Agent Mulder, I'm here as a friend," Krycek spoke up.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard someone say that to me..."

"You have no clue what you are up against."

"So I'm clueless. I'm used to it. It comes with the job."

"Agent Mulder, we're talking about Agent Scully's life here."

"Exactly. And why is it that you care, Krycek?"

"Scully is part of an on-going project to protect the human race from alien colonization. That chip in her neck is very valuable. There are those that would kill for it."

"And you're one of them," Mulder said, his teeth grinding.

"Why would I be here telling you this if I was? Don't you think I would have done it by now? Believe me, Agent Mulder, I've had the chance."

"You know where she is," Mulder stated.

Krycek sat silent.

"Krycek?" Skinner asked, annoyed that he wasn't answering.

"Look, all I know is that whoever has her now, they are working on improving the chip so that it can heal her of the cancer. She will be returned to you at the appropriate time."

"I've heard enough." Mulder got out of the car and started walking away. Skinner got out of the car as well. Krycek drove off.

"Agent Mulder!" Skinner shouted, trying to catch up with him. But Mulder blew him off as he got into his car, smoked the tires, and sped away.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Why did you lie to Krycek?" The Elder asked, his voice eerily monotone.

"I only led him to believe that we still had her. At least we had time to make the changes to the chip before she was taken," the Smoking Man said.

"We underestimated the Bounty Hunter and his abilities to track her. Our only hope is that he returns her with the chip still in place."

"The chip doesn't matter now. The work is finished." The Smoking Man took out a box of Morley's from his jacket pocket and flipped open the top to grab a cigarette. "Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

In hot anger, the Bounty Hunter threw the bloodied scalpel across the room. The scalpel disintegrated into the wall from the shear force of his throw. "It's too late," he said to his clones. "They made the changes."

Scully was lying unconscious on the cold metal table in the middle of the room. The back of her neck was open and exposed. There were six clones in all surrounding her, aiding the Bounty Hunter with the surgical procedure.

"Let's kill her," one of the clones suggested.

"No. They have other chips. We have to watch her closely to see what we are up against. The chip must stay in. We need to know what kind of offspring she will produce."

Another clone nodded in agreement. "Only time will tell. We'll finish up here, then. When will we return her?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Scully woke up in a room that was foreign to her; she knew she wasn't at the hospital anymore. Her vision was blurry and she felt severe pain in the back of her neck. She tried to get out of the bed but she was too groggy. A figure approached her; she couldn't quite make out the face. He was a stranger to her, yet somehow he seemed familiar. "This will help with the pain," he said, as he gave her a shot in the arm.

"Where am I?" Scully asked weakly.

The figure didn't answer her.

"Where's Mulder?" Scully questioned, her eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. She noticed more men had come into the room. They all looked the same, and they crowded around her. "What's...going...on..." Scully managed to say before she closed her eyes and was knocked out completely.

"It's time," the clone said.

* * *

After the charade in the parking ramp, Mulder returned to his apartment. He hadn't been home in days. He needed to be alone to think; he was at a complete loss as to how to proceed next.

Was this going to be another torturous waiting game? How long this time? He was beginning to lose hope, and he was missing her more than words could express. It had already seemed like she had been gone for years. Mulder didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His emotions were starting to get the best of him, and as he got out of the elevator his eyes watered and he felt a lone tear escape the corner of his eye. He couldn't protect her anymore, especially if what Krycek said was true. Because of the chip, she would always be a vulnerable target; a lab rat in which they could perform their hideous tests on anytime they wanted. He could never win against this kind of insatiable evil. They will always have the upper hand.

Mulder stooped down at his door to pick up the pile of newspapers that had collected there over the past couple of days. He then jiggled the key into the doorknob and automatically felt a presence in his apartment when he walked in. It was a gut instinct. Someone was in his apartment. He quietly set the newspapers down and pulled his gun out of the holster attached to his side. Holding the gun out in front of him with both hands, he proceeded cautiously down the short hallway and into the living room. He couldn't believe what he saw...


	8. Chapter 8

On his couch was the Smoking Man, very much alive, sitting casually as if he had every right to be there. But what shook Mulder to the core was that he was holding an unconscious Scully. He cradled her head in his lap. His fingers were caressing the softness of her hair. She was dressed in silk pajamas and was half-buried beneath a blanket.

"You owe me, Agent Mulder."

"You are not getting out of here alive," Mulder growled. His voice was feral. The rage within him was past the boiling point. Mulder's index finger twitched on the trigger of his gun.

"Is that how you treat a man who saved the life of the woman you love?"

"SHUT UP!" Mulder screamed, gun still aimed.

"She's cured of the cancer. We should celebrate!"

Mulder hated this man with every ounce of his being. What would be the best way to kill him? Shoot him in the head and get it over with so that he would shut up, or shoot him in the gut and slowly watch him bleed to death, listening to him beg to be put out of his misery? Mulder liked the latter idea better, but he would have to get him away from Scully first.

"You don't believe me, do you?" the Smoking Man asked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"You misjudge my intentions. I came here to return her to you."

"I SAID **GET AWAY FROM HER**!"

The Smoking Man carefully propped Scully's head under a pillow as he got up from the couch. She didn't stir. As he stood before Mulder, he promptly reached for his box of Morley's that was lying on the coffee table. He took a cigarette out and was about to light it when Mulder took two quick steps towards him and knocked it out of his hand with the tip of his gun. This was going to be too easy, Mulder thought. Mulder then jammed his gun into the Smoking Man's stomach, but didn't pull the trigger quite just yet.

"You've held a gun on me before, Agent Mulder," the Smoking Man said calmly. "Are you sure you really want to kill me? After all, I know the truth you so desperately seek."

"The TRUTH is that you are going to be lying on my floor slowly bleeding to death with a bullet in your gut." The vein in Mulder's forehead pulsated as beads of sweat began to form there.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"AGENT MULDER, OPEN THE DOOR!" Skinner shouted from out in the hallway. He had heard the commotion going on in the apartment. Mulder didn't move. Skinner pounded on the door. "MULDER, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Mulder's finger was just about to pull the trigger when Skinner kicked down the door and came flying into the room with his gun drawn on Mulder.

"Put the gun down, Mulder."

"Get the HELL out of here, Skinner!" Mulder yelled. Mulder turned his attention back to the Smoking Man. He stared into his eyes with intense hate. He wanted to pull the trigger so bad, but he couldn't make his finger move. The Smoking Man looked at Skinner and then back at Mulder.

Neither man let up on their weapon. Skinner glanced at Scully laying on the couch and then back at Mulder.

"Mulder, you have to put your gun down. Scully wouldn't want you to do this," Skinner pleaded.

Mulder was too nervous and distracted now. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. Mulder looked over at Scully's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. "Scully..." Mulder whispered. The tears in his eyes that refused to fall were starting to blur his vision. He felt dizzy as all of the rage within him slowly left his body and all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her in his arms. The adrenaline rush ceased and he was suddenly so weak that he crumpled to the floor and let his gun fall out of his hands. He crawled over to the couch and buried his face in the crook of Scully's neck, breathing her in.

Skinner pointed his gun now at the Smoking Man. "Get out before I decide to kill you," Skinner commanded him.

The Smoking Man stared at Skinner for a moment and then left quietly without a word.

* * *

AN: Not quite done yet...but hey, thanks reveiwers for keeping me on my toes. You guys are relentless with your insistence that I keep updating. You make it fun! 


	9. Chapter 9

Skinner was afraid to break the silence, but he needed to know what was going on. "Mulder?"

Mulder's face was hidden from Skinner. He was clutching on to Scully who was lying still on the couch. He couldn't believe she was here. Was she real?

"Mulder, is she okay?" Skinner asked quietly, trying to stay calm.

Mulder lifted his head up, and for the first time he felt an urgency to get Scully to wake up. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "Her fever is gone," he said to Skinner. "Scully, wake up. Can you hear me?" Mulder took her hand in his and squeezed. "Scully?"

"I'll call for an ambulance. She needs to get checked out."

"NO!" Mulder immediately argued. "I'll take her myself."

"I'll drive," Skinner said.

As Mulder scooped her up in his arms, she suddenly awoke and surprised him when she said, "Mulder, what are you doing?"

He was shocked to hear her voice come out so clear, so casual as if nothing was ever wrong. He laid her back down on the couch, but she instantly sat up and looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

"Scully, take it easy." Mulder tried to get her to lie back down, but she wouldn't have it.

"Mulder?" The look on Scully's face turned from annoyance to confusion, and then to fear. "What...I...when did..."

"Scully, it's okay. It's okay. Just lie back down. You need to rest."

Scully finally obeyed. Her mind was spinning as Mulder carefully lowered her head back on the pillow.

"Just rest for a second, okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital in a few minutes."

"The hospital?" Scully asked in confusion. And then it came back to her. The cancer. The hospital. The chip in her neck. "Wait, what happened? Why am I here?" Scully bore into Mulder's eyes, begging him to answer her.

Mulder looked at Skinner to gauge whether or not it was a good idea to answer her now. Skinner felt out of place. "I'm going to call her family; let them know that she's safe." As he took out his cell phone, he turned and left the room, leaving Mulder alone with Scully.

"Safe? Of course I'm safe. Mulder, why...what happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?" Mulder asked sympathetically.

"I remember being in the hospital. Dr. Zuckerman put the chip back in my neck. That's all I remember..."

When Mulder didn't say anything to her, she knew that something bad had happened. She took a moment to study Mulder's face. He looked extremely tired, distraught, and disheveled. Worry lines were permanently formed on his forehead. "They took me again, didn't they?" she asked in a quiet voice. She already knew the answer. Mulder remained silent. "How long?"

"Nine days." Mulder replied. "The longest nine days of my life."

Scully's heart sank. She reached for him then, knowing that he needed reassurance that she was okay, but also because she needed to feel his arms around her, comforting her in her state of fear and confusion. They drew strength from each other in their warm embrace, and neither one felt like ever letting go.

Skinner came back in the room, once again feeling out of place. He didn't want to interrupt their moment they were having, but he too was worried about Scully and thought it was best to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your mother and Bill are meeting us at the hospital. We should go."

Mulder reluctantly released Scully from his arms. He took hold of her hands. "You really should get checked out."

"Mulder, I feel fine. Really, I do. Can't it wait?"

"Sorry Scully, but you can't argue with me on this one." He lifted her up from the couch and carried her off to Skinner's car.


	10. Chapter 10

The cork on the champagne bottle came out with a 'pop.' As the bottle was passed around and glasses were being filled, there was a buzz of happiness spreading throughout the apartment of Dana Scully.

After being off work for two weeks on paid sick leave in which Skinner forced her to take, Scully was well-rested and back to her normal self. Her mother had decided to throw her a surprise party to celebrate the fact that she was now cancer-free. A collection of family, friends, and coworkers had gathered in her apartment to share in the excitement of her safe return home and her miraculous recovery.

She hated being the center of attention and was not used to so many people being in her apartment. After excusing herself from the circle of people that were anxious to give her hugs and well-wishes, she caught up with her mother in the kitchen who was preparing another tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Mom, you really didn't have to do this," Scully said.

"Dana, we are all very happy for you and so glad that you are safe and healthy now. We need to celebrate! I just thought you'd like to be surrounded by the people that care about you the most."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just that it's a little overwhelming, that's all."

"Well, everyone is very happy to see you." Mrs. Scully kissed her daughter on the cheek and then carried the tray of food out into the living room. Scully stayed in the kitchen and let out a sigh. She sat down at the table and put her head down.

A few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly knew who it was. She recognized the gentleness and tenderness in his touch. "Hey, you okay?" Mulder asked.

Scully sat up and smiled at him. "Yeah, just a little overwhelmed at the moment. I'm not used to all this attention."

Mulder smiled back as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Well, you know, I'm not really one for these social things, either. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Mulder, I can't leave my own surprise party!"

"Who says?" Mulder had the biggest smirk on his face.

Scully gave him her signature quizzical look. "Don't tempt me," she said after thinking about it.

"Well, if we don't get out of here soon, your brother is going to kill me. He's been staring me down all evening."

"Did he say something to you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, whatever happened between you two, don't let him bother you. He's just being my overprotective big brother."

"Yeah, I know. I once was an overprotective big brother, remember?"

Scully nodded in understanding.

A comfortable silence settled in between them. He wanted to tell her more about her abduction, about the Smoking Man and what Krycek had said about the chip. But he just couldn't. It didn't seem to be the right time. He would tell her eventually, but for now he didn't want her living in the fear that she could be taken again at any moment. He would bare that burden for her and protect her as best as he could. Maybe now that she was healthy they would leave her alone.

She didn't seem to remember who took her or how or why. She didn't want to talk about it, either. He knew that there would be a time when she would need to talk about it, but he wasn't going to push and he would be there for her when she was ready. Right now he was just so grateful to have her back alive and well.

Mulder put his hands over hers on the table and looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey all of his feelings and emotions to her without saying a word. It was working. In his beautiful hazel eyes she could see all of the love that he so much wanted to express, but was always afraid to speak. She hoped that he could see that same love in her own eyes, shining back at him.

Frohike came barreling through the door and abruptly ended the spell that was cast between them in the kitchen. "There's the lovely Dana Scully! The boys and I have heat on our tail and we need to skedaddle, but I wanted to say goodnight. I'm really glad you're going to be okay."

Scully stood up and gave Frohike a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Frohike."

Frohike was stunned by the kiss, and as he left he touched his cheek and mumbled to Mulder, "I will never wash my face again!"

Mulder laughed. "You make all the guys swoon, Scully!"

"Including you?" she asked him in all seriousness, catching him off guard. He was surprised that she didn't know already.

"Most definitely including me." He took her in his arms then, and held her tight.

Being held by Mulder was one of Scully's guilty pleasures, although for some reason tonight she didn't feel so guilty about it anymore. She wished that she could be alone with him and that there weren't all those people out there in her living room. "Let's get out of here, Mulder."

"You serious?"

"It's my party, and I can leave if I want to!"

"Hey, you'll get no argument from me."

"That's the first."

"My Scully is back! Let's take this party of two to my place." He kissed her forehead and broke the embrace.

Just as they were sneaking out the back door, Mrs. Scully caught them. "And where are you two going?"

"I promise I'll have her back by midnight, Mrs. Scully," Mulder said, like a school boy taking his date to the prom.

"Mulder! I'm not sixteen!" Scully admonished. "Mom, thanks for the party, but I just need to get out of here for a little while."

"Okay, okay, you two go have fun. I'll tell everyone you're tired and that you turned in for the night," Mrs. Scully said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, thanks," Scully muttered.

As they walked out the door, Scully said, "She really likes you, you know."

"Well, we have something in common."

"What's that?"

Mulder opened the car door for Scully and said, "We both love you."

Scully stared at him for a moment with a smile on her face. "You're really going to have me back by midnight?"

"Just what are you suggesting, Agent Scully?"

"Just get in the car, Mulder."

End


End file.
